Peter's Journey/Issue 76
Jess was starting to come around and when she opened her eyes she saw Niall standing there, zipping up his trousers and fixing his hair “turns out you where right after all” he said with a big grin on his face, all shaken up Jess looked down her body to see her trousers off her and at the bottom of her legs “no” she cried “you loved it really” said Niall as he winked at her “I owe you an apology” said Niall “about what you said earlier, I can’t come back from what I’ve already done” continued Niall, you see... I was never treated well as a child, my father abused me every day I came home from school, my mother, well she left when she got the chance, you know I’ve never told anyone this before, not even my own brother. But anyway what’s the point of telling people? They’ll never trust you; the police I told them but they did nothing about it never believed me you see I was just a little kid at the time, my dad however, he was a big man he worked in the law suits you see, and it was like the little boy that kept on crying wolf when there wasn’t one, and then when there was an actual wolf that came to his house, nobody believed him, that was me; and that was me because I told lie upon lie and nobody ever listened to me, not even you. “ said Niall as he stared at Jess lying helplessly on the floor Jess looked around her and felt her head, she pulled back her hand and saw blood “sorry about that” said Niall as he picked up the golf club “I wouldn’t think about telling anyone, you now know what can be done, you could be just like that little boy that cried wolf” said Niall “what did you do?” asked Jess “that’s for me to know and you to find out” replied Niall as he left the room, closing the door behind him with a large grin on his face. Inside the room Jess started crying about what had happened, she was shaking while trying to pull her trousers up and she then stood up, looking around her she saw that the laundry room was in a mess “hurry up Peter” she said while crying still. As it was mid afternoon and Shannon, Laura, and Kal are now nearing the house again “how’s the leg?” asked Kal to Laura “not bad actually, still sore I think I’ve ever done it today just” said Laura “hopefully it’s getting better, you might be able to go out with just the one crutch tomorrow?” suggested Shannon “I’ll see” said Laura “a good cup of hot chocolate is just what you need right now” said Olivia “oh what I would do for that” said Shannon “if you could have one thing right now to last you a full day, what would it be?” asked Shannon “I’ll go first...my mum, just to be there for me when I’m sick, to tell me that it’s alright, to comfort me when it’s needed and to pay the electricity bill for the house right now” said Laura. “Money to buy all the food in the world” said Kal “noise” said Shannon “pardon?” asked Kal “you now, the noise of the motorway full of cars on it, or a plane flying overhead right now, and then there’s mum and dad, and to be honest Jamie” said Shannon “Jamie? Who’s Jamie?” asked Kal “he was a part of our group when this all started, he along with Peter, Sarah and Scott helped run this group but with Peter making the final choices and everything, he gave his life to...to save the others from the walkers” said Shannon as she started to tear up. “Home again” said Shannon as they came to the back door of the house “can’t wait to use one of those things” said Kal as he walked past one of the three snowmobiles. Inside Niall was sorting out the ammunition as he was instructed to do by Peter before he left “that’s us back now” said Shannon “oh good, it’s been quite here” said Niall as he looked over towards the door to the downstairs area “Jess about?” asked Shannon, Niall stood still and made no contact with anyone “Niall, is Jess about?” asked Shannon in a louder pitch so that he would hear her “oh, sorry was in a world of my own there. No I haven’t seen her since the others left this morning” replied Niall as he trembled slightly “did she say what she was doing today?” asked Shannon “eh, can’t really remember sorry” said Niall. Just then an alarm clock went off “three o’clock watch on now” said Shannon as she went over to their whiteboard sitting on the desk beside the fireplace “Henry and Kal, you’re up” said Shannon. “Where is Henry?” asked Shannon “didn’t he say earlier that he was going to the gate to wait for Peter and the others to return?” said Kal “that’s right he did. Kal would you mind going to get him and then you two go straight to the watch and relieve Garry and Olivia while you’re there just, tell them there’s hot water waiting for them” said Shannon as she put two more logs onto the fire “sure thing” said Olivia as she walked out of the house “you need anything?” asked Shannon to Laura “no I’m fine thanks” replied Laura “where the hell is Jess?” asked Shannon “she might be lying down or something” suggested Niall “I’ll go check” said Shannon as she finished filling up a pot of water ready for the boil “I’ll be back in a second” said Shannon but she was stopped as the door to the downstairs area was opened slightly “Jess?” asked Shannon, a slight moan was heard “we were getting worried about you” said Kal as he went to open the door but to his shock Jess was now undead and as he opened the door fully she bit into his neck, Kal let out a loud, piercing scream. Trivia *Last appearance of Jess (Alive) *This is the second time in a row that Peter hasn’t appeared in Peter’s Journey *The reason behind this episode being uploaded was that it took me (the writer) a while to figure out if it was to be Jess’s last issue alive. *Originally Jess wasn’t going to die, and you will find out how she does die in issues to come. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues